punchtimeexplosionfandomcom-20200223-history
Assist Characters
Assist characters (also known as character assistsStated in the manual.) are called to the stage when a player grabs the Assist CubeReferred to as the 'assist cube' in the instruction manual.. Many of these characters are from shows that also have at least one playable fighter representing them. These are as Follows # Johnny Bravo barges in on his motorcycle, hitting the opponent, and flexes his muscles. (This assist attack is only available on the 3DS version, since he's a playable character on XL). # Cheese (Foster's) wanders around the arena screaming at the top of his lungs knocking the opponent off when hit. # Coco (Foster's) lays eggs containing items the player can use to his or her advantage for a breif set of time. # Dee Dee (Dexter's Lab) dances around the arena, knocking the opponent off when hit. # Dracula (Billy and Mandy) starts a dance party, making the opponent dance thus distracting it. # Eduardo (Foster's) runs around the arena, knocking the opponent off when hit. # Fred Fredburger (Billy and Mandy) run around the arena while swinging his frying pan thus hitting the opponent off the screen when hit. # Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls) shoots the opponent with his meat gun turning them into meat, and giving the player an opportunity to hurt or throw him/her off the arena. # Gazpacho (Chowder) throws out pickles from his barrel all around the screen, healing the player and/or the opponent. # General Skarr (Billy and Mandy) Has his army of tanks come and try to KO you # Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) does attacks in the place he is summoned. # Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Sheilds the character that summons her # Madame Foster (Foster's) brings in a stampede Imaginary Friends, damaging foes. Only on PTE XL. # Major Glory (Dexter's Lab) Freezes other characters and flies away. # Mandark (Dexter's Lab) Goes around shooting lasers # Mung Daal (Chowder) tips over and leaves food that can heal the player or opponent. # Numbuh 2 (Kids Next Door) rides on a jet flying across the screen twice, damaging the opponent when hit. # Numbuh 4 (Kids Next Door) does a series of punches and kicks, hurting the opponent when hit. Only on PTE XL. # Panini (Chowder) She latches on a random character that reverse there controls. # Schnitzel (Chowder) When hit he'll wobble in place and cause damage (like Wobbuffet From Smash Melee And Brawl) # Stickybeard ( Kids Next Door) brings in a giant cannon, hurting the player or opponent right off the bat, and then fires the cannon, hurting the player/opponent even more. # Val Hallen (Dexter's Lab) fires lightning his guitar everywhere # Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) fire their guns all over the screen hurting everyone, including both the player and the opponent. # Peppermint Larry and his Candy Wife (Flapjack) just stand there. But when hit, Candy Wife loses one of her parts, which heals the player if used and the odd couple moves somewhere else, until they disappear with Larry saying "Let's get outta here, Candy Wife". Trivia *Some characters were upgraded from character assists to playable characters, such as Kevin and Johnny Bravo. References Category:Characters